Mewpup: a Club Penguin of a Decade
by mewpup1
Summary: Club Penguin, no other online game has been more memorable than this, that I've played since 2009, and 3/28/2019 marks a decade since Mewpup was created, which changed my life forever of exploring new digital worlds. Although this game is gone, I'll show you my whole story of myself and a penguin. Caution: mild language here, and teens will likely remember these events and parties
1. 2009

Club Penguin was something I've heard of back in Feb. 2009. I saw that everyone was playing this penguin game in libraries, stores, etc, and I probably got jealous/upset about that cuz I thought the game looked really cool, and nobody would let me play it. That changed in the next month when I got to play this anticipating game, which changed my life forever in how I make my own username, what animal I like, what friend I had, and what I main now in Smash.

Mewpup was created on 3/28/2009 by my sister in school probably in the computer lab, where she saw others playing it, thus changing my life forever on how I play games. April was probably when I started playing the game and after that, when I always started my dad's Windows XP PC especially his laptop (which is now mine), I usually got really excited when I heard the the fan and the beeping, and the boot screen showed up because two things combined told me that the computer was working and I would get to spend hours and hours on this one single game. My sister probably showed me how to play CP, and how to move my penguin around (which then I felt comfortable enough to waddle around by myself). I remember hitting the link in my favorites to play, which was really helpful because I wouldn't always have to search for it and that would've been a nightmare spending just a few seconds typing the game in without misspelling. Whenever I got to the home screen for any kind of reason, I didn't even know which link it was to play the game, until I later pressed that big blue button that said "PLAY NOW!" (I didn't know why I just didn't hit the previous button, I probably didn't know about that yet). I remember one of the earliest things I've done in CP was moving my mouse over one of those blue arrow signs in the Town. Probably because of that April Fools' Party, the arrows spun, so it inspired me to do the same thing in on of my local malls by spinning the trash lids and having them spin more than 360° (later, I tried doing that, but they didn't spin anymore). I use to probably use one of the five suggested servers, until I found the server Blizzard cuz it had 2 Zs, like pizza, and it was probably a suggested server I saw. Later, I would go and see more servers and usually go on Abominable, because it was the first alphabetically, and if that server was full, Alaska it was.

In every servers no matter what, I would be so naked and alone without my red Puffle, Roozy. So eventually every time I started the game, I would first go to my igloo, bathe him, give him Puffle O's so he could have full energy, health, and rest, then walk him (I never knew I has to spend coins to feed and bathe him, so I thought it was free the whole time. You see, I was 5 that year, so I could barely read English). I always had him so close to me. I usually never walked my Blue Puffle, Bloomie, although doing it just made me uncomfortable cuz he couldn't play any games. I was always excited when Roozy finally used his cannon at times because most of the time, he used to always play with the pins). I always said, "Cannonball! BOOM!" when he used it. Sometimes, when my puffles don't want to walk with me, their animated expressions literally wanted me to say, "Hum...bleh!" Their tongue sticking out just looks like when someone ate something horrible. I couldn't unsee the leash looking like a belt every time this happened for some reason. Every time my puffles were hungry, it looked like they were gulping and thinking about food. I later realized their stomachs were empty. It made me sad all the times when they think about food, especially when the game gave me postcards saying, "Feed me! I'm hungry." Those postcards of my puffles looking out the window were so sad I sometimes might've cried while looking at them. I just thought puffles were the cutest things ever. Sometimes my puffles ran away, which I thought was a glitch at first because I never saw the postcards saying my puffle left. I would always feel worried and immediately go to the pet shop to get another puffle with the same name with their color in honor of my puffles who ran away.

I would always color myself pink (awkwardly my favorite color), wear the tour guide hat so I could use the "Give a Tour" speech, a ninja mask, and a black belt, or a brown one (I loved brown so much because of coffee and chocolate). I always thought the Coffee Shop music always sang "Sensible pencil" before, because you see, I was really young, I barely knew anything in this game, especially when I always get mixed up with the Town and the Plaza, especially when they both had 3 buildings. When I saw the Gift Shop instead of the Pizza Patrol, it made me feel lost, cuz I always wanted to go and play PizzaTron 3000. Eventually, I got those 2 places memorized. Whenever I see the present on the Gift Shop building, I think of cake cuz I whenever it was my birthday, my cake would be wrapped like a present. I loved eating cakes, and the box was pink, like I said before, which is my favorite color. I would always buy new backgrounds and new flag pins cuz they weren't for members and they were really cheap (I eventually felt that was a waste of money and time, so I stopped doing that later on). Whenever I was in the stage ticket booth, I would stay inside, and say "No". IDK why I always said that. probably cuz it was my favorite place to stay in and my favorite thing to say. It felt oddly satisfying. I always got mad someone else took that spot, and when some said "No", I would look at him/her. In the Nightclub, I always wanted to find a square of the dance floor that flashed my favorite colors. The bottom right corner happened to be the perfect spot for me cuz it flashed red and pink, two of my favorite colors, and it was at the front. Man, that Nightclub music was amazing to my younger ears, I always wanted to dance to that.

Sled Racing might've been the first mini game I've ever played and loved, probably cuz it was easy to win and lose. I hated being last and getting 5 coins. 5 coins felt like it was the lowest amount that anyone can get in this game. I occasionally get 10 coins, but I didn't know why and how this happened, probably getting to the end in a specific position or state. I thought the Bunny Hill lane was just one player only, cuz I always hated to wait for someone to race with me, but I got duped cuz the middle yellow divider was so far to the right. Looking at the Ridge Run, I always thought that wasn't the lane people would be using. "That's a cliff. How would players start like that?" I thought. I saw other players being indicated as smiles and myself as a star. It was like them laughing at me losing, and that being just the only star at the top would make me feel depressed. Sometimes there were two or more stars on the screen. I never knew why because it might've been a glitch. I always never won when I thought about this. My sister probably told me the ice patches would make me go faster. I always had hard times getting on them. Eventually, I would always win in this game.

Ice Fishing: I thought the loading screen before the Ice Fishing screen showed up said "Mewpup Gone Fishin", something I never knew would say, cuz every other game would say "loading", then the game name. Maybe it was me. When that big fish passed by, I didn't even know what it was for, maybe a cutscene or something? The end pic looked like me holding a broken string from the rod, but his awkward face kinda creeped me out. The white and blue color scheme for the game reminded me of my aquatic center, cuz they also had white and blue walls, and the game was about fishing. The sounds when the sharks ate my bait scared me. When I got about 63 fish, I kept the last one on the rod to see what happened, I didn't even know that I just captured the big fish. I always thought the shark was the most dangerous out of all of them cuz it was the biggest. I sometimes got scared of when my fish it a barrel or a boot. "Like seriously, who would put them there?" I thought.

Catchin' Waves: it used to be my favorite game if I could play with my puffle. During the intro, there was a "Start Wave" and a "Skip Intro" button, I clicked on both of 'em, and they did the same thing. I never saw the start wave button again later on. I loved doing freestyle surf in Competition mode, although that wasn't the main part of the competition. I didn't even care if the penguins looked unhappy if I looked at the results. This game reminded me of my pool. Whenever the wave ended, it kinda scared me, or maybe got upset the game ended, but I occasionally finish it cuz maybe I give up or just lose all my lives. I always hated whenever I fail and a random 0 appeared outta nowhere. Whenever I fell with my puffle, he appeared to lose his board.

I always played Pizzatron 3000 because it was full of pizza, and pizza is one of my favorite foods. I always tried to make the right pizzas after putting the wrong toppings on, the belt moved so fast I even laughed at it sometimes. I once poured the sauce on the dough, then it exploded, scaring me so much. The game actually accepted the pizzas I made with the exploded sauce, and I might've done some after the belt started moving fast. This game was so hard, fast, and tiring I never got a perfect score.

Aqua Grabber was something I never knew how to beat it until I kept exploring, but trying to steal the pearl was funny, got scared, then I thought he was scared, so I got sucked in, then been blown out. The exit button disappeared when I played the game so I thought I couldn't exit until I beat the game, which I didn't know how, so I never played it again until later. I might've not moved my mouse to the top of the game or my computer was slow. DJ3K; 4th blue slide sounded like the music is singing "fufu" repeatedly, and the 5th sounded like meows to me for some reason. Those 2 loops reminded me of Pokemon. I always turned knobs from the bottom right to the very top. The 7th and 6th sounded so similar, except the 6th one sounded longer. The first 3 knobs on the right sounded like they should've been in the movie Cars.

I liked having over 100000 coins. I thought that I was the richest penguin in the game. The number of digits was the same as in the number of letters there are in Mewpup.

I only liked staying in the Dojo just to listen to the music and singing to it. I had only one power card with the sled racing picture. I was scared of the gong, so I would immediately leave when I/they won, even though my sister already became a ninja when I played, so it didn't really matter. My sister sometimes laughed and showed me the glitchy rectangles that have a fade on their sides without the elements in them. I thought watching Card-Jitsu Fire movie was really cool, and the tone at the end just before the movie ended was fired up, urging me to actually get in and battle. I thought I had to just be a ninja to go, because in the movie, the yellow penguin got the mask. "Why did they lie to me?!" I thought. I made numerous attempts to try and get in, but they wouldn't let me.


	2. 2010

This year was kinda the point where I felt that I knew the majority of what the game had, but I still didn't know about some parts yet; I used to think every time there was a rectangle with a smiley face that popped up near the mail was like another type of postcard. Every time I clicked on it, it disappeared, and I always wanted to make it reappear by pressing "No", and I thought that if it were to reappear, I could press it to be his/her buddy again. Another thing is that I always thought that the "Be my Buddy!" postcard was the way to ask for a buddy.

The Sports Shop blew up so I thought the PSA HQ was at the Gift Shop, I tried to go into the fitting room closest to the wall in the Gift Shop, but it didn't work. Both of those shops looked so similar. I sometimes used to think that the green puffle does a flip at random times, then I realized that I had to put my mouse over it. I actually put the Nightclub music volume slowly to the max while my dad was in bed a few times. I could withstand that loudness until later on, probably cuz my dad raised the volumes somewhere I couldn't find on his computer. That music was thrilling that I couldn't stop listening to it and dancing to the beat. I really liked the Mine Shack noise during Music Jam 2010. In the new Everyday Phoning Facility room, my sister probably did the Test before me. Here's how I did it: I would always click on the green square rapidly on the speed test, hoping my penguin would get there faster than just clicking on it once. During the hide and seek game, I would always hide away from camera 2 and stay behind the left pillar closest to the bottom of the screen. Later, I stood behind the bottom right, because I thought camera 1 was looking from where the description about me was, and I thought, "There's no way camera 1 could see me down here. There's no way the cam could look directly down." But that wasn't the case, unfortunately. During the problem-solving part, feeling that destroying the fuse box or going in then destroying it would do. Stealth was the only one I couldn't get a perfect score of, I tried a bunch of times trying to figure out what I did wrong by replaying the tests over and over and over again, then I thought it was impossible get a perfect score. I had to just give up. Some other times, I tried to get the lowest score possible for curiosity, like missing the target, refusing to move, etc. Whenever I got into that tube transport in the Command Room, I would say, "Oh, my god, what's happening?" Because my dad's computer was slow, I could say that before the loading screen appeared, or even before I vanished in there, and the game just didn't match up with the audio. I thought it was an elevator, a very scary one. In the VR Room, pressing the one 4 buttons showed the green layout of an HQ for a long time because of my dad's slow computer it took about 10 seconds for an HQ to fully load. The 2005 HQ was literally nothing. The 2007 HQ was the same as the old HQ I've seen before, but not seeing the exit door opening like before just made me sad. Looking at the 2010 HQ, I still wondered to myself, "How and why was there a popcorn explosion?" When I looked at the sign, I thought, "If a new HQ is gonna come soon, will they add another button here?" I didn't even know the explosion cuz still never knew where the HQ was before it exploded (because I always thought it was at the gift shop). I didn't even know what Field-Ops was. My sister told me to always go to the EPF HQ with the new Spy Phone and hit "Accept". I couldn't read what was on the screen, as I was too lazy to read, and pretended I was doing it.

Even if I was on a 3 month vacation in summer, I still wanted to play CP. When we got to one of my third aunt's home, she told me I couldn't play on her son's computer that he accidentally broke/overheat it. I was so mad cuz there wasn't anything else to do asides of staying at her home, playing my boring DS and watching TV, but her dog was the main reason I stayed there. A day later, he got his laptop fixed, which I thought was gonna be those desktops, I typed in "Club Pegwin" on it cuz I forgot how to spell penguin for some reason. The "win" was like CP won a contest of being the best game ever. I wished that was how penguin was spelled（and I still remember this really well as one of my favorite moments ever). I saw a penguin doing the boombox dance in the Nightclub, so I tried that myself too, by jumping while my arms were on the ground. My mom showed up while I tried that and it was kinda embarrassing because she asked me what I was doing. Later, still on vacation, I showed CP to another of my aunt's daughter at her home. I still remember turning the computer on and seeing the XP startup screen. I started Internet Explorer, but then, it wasn't me who signed into the game, probably my mom or my sister, because the computer was probably so slow, my mom/sister started the game by herself. When i got back, the penguin somehow ended up in the Nightclub. My mom/sister probably made the penguin go into the Nightclub before I could tell her about this game. When Card-Jitsu Water came around, I still always sat looking northeast with my puffle and watching the movie, but more than before. This was probably the moment I found out I could make my penguin sit with the arrow keys, so my penguin could face directly to the screen. I once met this penguin named Icey Fisher at Arcade. I saw her Snowy Backyard Iggy, and it looked so cool I demander her to be my buddy, so she added me and I was so excited (she was like my mate for a long time, even if I never saw her again later on). I never got a chance to go to The Rooftop at the Nightclub, which would've been so fun, but I wasn't a member. That moment was the breaking point of not being a member, so I finally got a membership.

Dec. 18: I got my 1st membership with a Jitsu Water pic (I found about this from looking at my bag of 2010 receipts). Again, 2010 was a huge year, I accomplished so much stuff that I never thought I could repeat it in the next years anymore.


	3. 2011

I remember the 1st time I lost my membership, I showed my mom I couldn't wear my ninja outfit again. I updated my iggy greatly. They didn't have the Snowy Backyard Igloo, the one I wanted to get, so I just bought a Split Level because it was similar to the other one, but it kinda angered me for a while having that. When I bought the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, I immediately gave it a try. I didn't know how the grey fish differ from the yellow ones, but they were so fast it surprised me. I saw my sister's friend play Clam Waters at her home on her laptop once and I was happy she played CP too. I remember that her username was Girl667, and my sister borrowed her account before to play at home with me.


	4. 2012

I was unaware of the Underwater Maze, so everywhere I went the entire island was tilted, especially when I was at the Dojo Courtyard and the Forest. I saw the island from the Iceberg. It was creepy the island tilted, then I saw there was an Underwater Maze at the Beach. I was able to complete it. This was one of my favorite parties I've ever been to. I tried way too many times trying to beat Sensei in Card-Jitsu Fire and Water. I was so mad while I lost all the time, so I couldn't get the gems for my amulet. Luis showed me a Game Day code after school once which I thought was for like more cards. Days later, I came to him and asked, "Where did you get it?" He replied, "I'm not telling." "But I can't beat Sensei in Club Penguin!" I felt sad he wouldn't tell me where he got that. This conversation got in my head a buncha times while playing. I got the Card-Jitsu Handbook at Toys R Us, and I unlocked the code while one of my mom's friend took care of me for a day. Once at school (while we were waiting for something cuz I can't remember what it was), my teacher gave everyone a coloring sheet. Everyone said "YES!" My surfer was orange, the fisher was pink, and the very left penguin that was leaning down blue, and his belly was accidentally colored entirely blue too. I just got messed up there. I colored the background almost accurate to the game, like the sky, mountains, the cart, and the sparks the cart made. It had to be at least accurate to the game from my memory. It was by far my best coloring page. I left my desk to look at other people's page. Someone multicolored the surfer. It was really fun. Once when I was on my dad's computer, my mom came and told me she bought a 6-month membership card with green puffle. She kept on saying she bought in on accident, but I just used the card anyway. It took me so long to find all those cream sodas and figure out how to beat get the amethyst, and carrying it out avoiding everything in sight was a nightmare, I never played Soda Seas again. While I saw my sister playing the EPF test, I saw her snowballing cam 2 during the hide and seek. That was how I could get 100% on the test. I played it again, without going in that electric jail trap, I got a perfect score.

November: everything was going normal just like a typical month, until Herbert destroyed the EPF HQ, one of my favorite places to be at. While I was aware of this news, I still went into the destroyed EPF. I said "FOCK" so many times cuz the big blue screen was malfunctioning. I wasn't able to play the fun test again. There was no way I could get to the EPF HQ as well. I eventually got to the login screen for some reason, which I might've not been responsible for.I tried to log back in, but it said I was banned for 72 hrs. I began to have a rumor that Card-Jitsu Snow was gonna come out. I thought it was gonna be like Card-Jitsu Fire, but sliding around on ice and fighting. I decided to spread this rumor out once after a computer class.


	5. 2013

I was on vacation to go see my grandparents in March. I was overly mad not getting a Rainbow puffle cuz of the damn membership. A power cut occurred at the login screen at my grandparents' house, and while my mom was making food. While there wasn't any power, there wasn't anything to do.

I did know there was gonna be Card-Jitsu Snow, but really different than my predictions I made during school.

I looked at my stamps and there were a lot of party stamps I missed. I finally blew the candles for the stamp during the 8th anniversary party.

At the Mine once, someone said something about the tree next to the mine, I said, "The tree is a stupid asshole creeper" and I instantly got banned, unlike last time which I didn't know how. I got kinda nervous for saying that, but I went back to normal in the game after the 24 hours.

I sometimes taught nonsense in the Club Penguin Universe and sometimes real things. I literally threw a ton of food across the rooms.

July 12: While I had swimming class, my mom bought the Game Day game for the Wii. I was so excited to play it, but i didn't know how to get the stamps, until I realized the Wi-Fi connection discontinued

Once I've heard of the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, I urgently wanted to play the game, but at the same time, no. I wanted to play the game for later during the party, but I forgot about it so I missed about everything there and that was a horrible mistake.

When Gold Puffles became a thing, I couldn't even unhear about it once I've heard of it. At first I had no idea how to get it, then I found out about those Golden O' Berries you could get at the Pet Shop. I used my yellow puffle cuz I thought he would turn gold as a hidden Easter egg and use a pickaxe, but nope, as soon as I saw him still using his brush to dig up gold, I felt like there were still some things I had to do, but I couldn't figure it out. After all that frustration, I found out that the gold nuggets were used to get the Golden Puffle. After finally finding 15 nuggets, I named my first one Goldylocks, which I misspelled and I was too lazy to find out which was the correct spelling. While trying Puffle Chace during Operation: Puffle, I wanted to try and use my gold puffle to see if I could get gold items, and it worked, so I beat the rest of the games using that one piece of gold puffle.


	6. 2014

In the stadium during the Penguin Cup, the ambience was literally people singing, that was all it was to it. Since I saw vids of Aunt Arctic at the party, I wanted to see her as well.

I always thought SoundStudio was a great game, better than DJ3K. My favorite mix was dubstep. I always messed with this mix until I found my rhythm so I made a mix called "EPIC DUBSTEP", which overtime had over 150+ likes. In the first couple of seconds of the mix, I used the one-shot sound effects, but it just didn't sound right, so I used the rest of the time of the mix of messing with the loops. While I wasn't making a mix, I listened to the dubstep loops and looked at train pics because that felt oddly fitting. My mom was amazed I could make music. I did buy a SoundStudio for my igloo just in case if that game was replaced back to DJ3K.

I couldn't decide if I sould have my igloo disabled or not because not having it game me so much more room to create. While being the only one in my party home, I said "fuc" in my igloo to experiment on purpose, not an accident. I got banned and thought, "I'm the only one here and I didn't type 'k'."

Just about 20 minutes before the Frozen Party opened, there wasn't as much people waiting for Elsa's Ice Palace to open, but just about 16 minutes later and it was hell on ice. It was so laggy from all the penguins cramped at the entrance. I waited as well, and even after 9, it still didn't open, until someone said to log off and back in, and I knew that would work in the first place. In there, it was laggy again, about worse than the fort. When Elsa ended her song, a lot of people used the farting music emoji, and a lot of penguins were pissed off at that, and I was, so I clicked as many penguins that did that as possible to report them to the moderator. I didn't carefully read the warnings of reporting. I started doing the noise too, joining the gangs.

During the School & Skate Party, I did get the Schoolhousew Igloo and I later took a very frustrating time to think if I should use the Basic Iglooof this school igloo.

During the 9th anniversary party, I wrote a letter if Aunt Arctic could come to Coffee Shop and party with me, just the two of us, but she didn't. I there was nobody else in the Coffee Shop except for me, just standing next to the blown cake, just being jealous because everyone else met her, but me.


	7. 2015

As soon as I opened my YouTube channel, I thought about putting my dubstep mix, and the actual video would have the CP logo or just a black screen, but I forgot to do this and I've already lost my membership, making myself regret my mistake for the rest of my life.

I showed my coins while dancing on YouTube in Apr/May. I probably typed in "Hello everyone, I'm going to show you all of my coins." While I had the player card open, I moved my iPad close to the screen to record my amount of coins, even though my camera was crap and it couldn't focus. I later felt like the vid was dumb because the amount of coins will increase because I play too much minigames.

I was so excited to be able to play the missions again and actually get all the awards instead of just monkeying around in those missions. Having missing awards in my stamp book made me cringe, because they were like special stamps and the missions were so easy with the walkthroughs, which I never regret because that saved me a load of time.


	8. 2016

I did waddle around to see what the Zootopia party was about, and really it wasn't fun thought, mainly because Club Penguin was getting really boring. It was the clunkiest year I've had in CP.


	9. 2017

While I babysat a kid while his mom was at work, I showed him this game because he should at least know about this game too. I showed him how to make his own penguin. Because I said earlier that my Best Friends postcard got deleted, I showed him how to send a postcard to me, and I did make him give me the "Best Friends" postcard, making my CP life near to completion.

In February, I've heard about the closure of the entire game, I kinda knew it a few months earlier daydreaming about Aunt Arctic trying to stab me and getting shot under her shirt by someone after watching people ranting about the YouTube advertiser friendly content vids. While I was waddling around the game at this point, I stumbled upon the Dojo Courtyard, I heard the music, which sounded like it would be the last music CP would make before it would close, I sometimes stayed there just to listen to the music.

On March 28, right on my penguin's 8th birthday, I made clips of myself showing everything, from items to igloo items. I printed puffle certificates cuz I thought that was another thing I never had before. I really had to said my last words in the vid. On Mar. 29; everyone had a membership, even people who just joined, and I did too. I didn't wanna play more games cuz I just finished recording the clips of my last moments. but that was my last day in CP with 216 stamps, 169 friends, 195 igloo likes, and 282880 coins (and adding my previous amount of coins I lost, I made over 400,000 coins in total). I had a feeling that Club Penguin Island would be boring but I still played the game regardless, but that'll be a story for another day.


	10. Conclusion

Well, I'm done. That's all the moments with CP I could ever remember and type. I should say that with all my hard work of reviving my memories just for this story, it would go down in history just like the game itself, that I showed off my entire history with it. If you read this entire story, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the 1st post I've made on FanFiction as I did when I wrote it. Looking back at this just makes me feel so nostalgic and sad. The only thing that stays with me asides of the game is that I use Mewpup for my Smash Bros. name, the names of my social media accounts. I main King Dedede since he was the first character I ever played in Smash Brawl. In other words, the first character I've played in an official Smash game, which is a coincidence I'll never forget.


	11. My Last Words

CP, I'm sad that my days with you is over, but for giving one of your best childhood games is something for so long, it won't happen again. This story of this penguin is dedicated for myself, and everyone who've played this classic game. I wanna thank all the creators and supporters of the game that would inspire me in the future to make my own flash games as I would enjoy making 'em. Be saved, please by New Horizon with others. You're my childhood, who rescued me. Without this, I would be nothing as of today, and I don't wanna imagine that. Thank you so much for my amazing times with my friends, plushies/, games, and my penguin. I wanna dedicate this story to people who've been sad about the closing of CP for this long, and everyone who've created, supported, and best of all, played CP just like I did. I'm gonna say my very last words before the end of this story, "Waddle on, CP and happy 10th birthday to my memorable and unforgettable penguin, Mewpup."

The end

Club Penguin 10/24/2005-3/30/2017

Mewpup 3/28/2009-3/29/2017

YouTube: channel/UCoQjXcE4IcU1Hvv-KN7LZWw


End file.
